scarred_survivorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Am Rimu
Am Rimu is a fictional character in the Scarred Survivors/Void Empire Universe. The 4th (?) member of Azag Urumir's Wilder Clan. Personality Quick to anger, and many would say as dumb as the bison that is his tribal ancestor. That said, he isn't all muscle and no brains. The man is incredibly intelligent mathematically wise and can conduct complex calculations in his head without a moment's thought. Additionally, he has a photographic memory; an invaluable tool in the Kalbashirur's daily duties. The muscle of the tribe, Am Rimu is a skilled and fearsome warrior, and is able to best some of Niflheim's best warriors in both armed and unarmed combat. His biggest weakness; however, is that he is unable to think on his feet, nor apply critical thinking to any specific skill set. For some, this labels him as an idiot-something that deep down, he is a little ashamed of. Despite this, Am Rimu plays up to this reputation, taking advantage of his opponent's underestimating him whenever the tribe is out doing field work. Am Rimu is attracted to Azag Uru'mir, the Dub'sag, or spiritual leader, of the Kalbashirur Zi Agu'Rimanis, mainly because he's attracted to her power, rather than her looks or even her personality, something that both Azag and Am Rimu are aware of and one off the leading factors behind Azag's disinterest in him. Am Rimu is one of the older Saminduru within the tribe, and as such his age is starting to creep up on him. While his prowess in combat remains unmatched, he is starting to yearn for a family of his own to raise within the tribe. He loves the thought of children, and even if they aren't with Azag, he still wants tribe to have that opportunity to meet those future children and for his kids in turn to grow up surrounded by the pack he's become so integrated with. of course...his own looks and rather gruff personality make it difficult for a woman to find him attractive but... There's someone out there for everyone. Origins Am Rimu's hails from the honorable Bison tribe, on of the more northern tribes in the Badlands, which extend from deep deserts to canyons to steppes. This tribe in particular was known for its love of combat and honor, and so after Me'uma Binutu defeated them, they willingly fell under her reign, recognizing her power. As the eldest son of the Dub'sag, he was offered to Hild as a tribute at the age of 13. Me'uma Binutu in turn presented him to her daughter, Azag Uru'mir, when she was only 9. Insulted to find himself a Daku, or war-slave, rather than a sacrifice as he'd originally been led to believe, Am Rimu grew angry with not only Me'uma Binutu, but Azag as well. In his anger, Am Rimu became a hellraiser; challenging everyone around him to fights, beating them, and bullying those children who lost to him. He even attacked Azag, safe in the belief that if she couldn't defeat him, then he would not have to bow to her as Dub'sag. Unfortunately for him, Am Rimu was not the first Samainduru to have this idea. When the thirteen year old Am Rimu challenged the younger, childish Azag, he found himself beaten to unconsciousness within the first five minutes of the fight, Azag's attacks so savage and vicious that Am Rimu later woke up in a hospital bed, where he was restricted for a week, recovering from his injuries. Upon recovery, Am Rimu became fascinated with Azag and how easily she defeated him, swearing his loyalty to her with the promise that someday, someday, he would defeat her and prove himself capable of leading the tribe. Until then, there were other Saminduru to bully. Zerleg in particular, a Saminduru unrelated to her Dub'sag, stroked his ire upon her arrival in Niflheim. Recognizing her as a geme'dim, or work-slave, Am Rimu was the first to call Zerleg out on her tribe's deception-sacrificing a geme'dim instead of a Dub'sag-dumu, ''and was enraged by the act. Zerleg, as much a victim as the others in terms of sacrifice, did not understand his anger and was continuously harassed and bullied by Am Rimu, to the point where the girl sought shelter amidst Azag, despite the nine year-old being four years younger than her. Eventaully, however, Zerleg grew tired of Am Rimu's bullying, and fought back, beating him with a strange mixture of Saminduru and Falkin techniques that left Am Rimu humbled and defeated. '''Appearance' Azag had already experienced some of the other Wilder, to include Nameless, who tried to kill her. By now she had some fights under her belt, some additional training, and so when Am Rimu challenged her, she was ready and waiting for him. She beat his ass so badly that he was restricted to a hospital bed for a week recovering from his injuries. Physical Appearance Am Rimu is a large man, built like a tank, roughly 6'3" with a heavy body that lends him an intimidating figure. He keeps his hair, which is ruddy reddish-brown, cut short per his tribe's tradition, wearing the bangs long, as if to block out the sun or cover his eyes-another throwback from his tribe. Most days he keeps himself clean shaven, as "Niflheim is like the sweaty nutsack of a bull", and cannot stand the idea of growing it out in Nifheim's humidity. During winter, however, he'll let it grow, though he keeps it trimmed as per his own personal hygiene standards. Like the other Saminduru in the tribe, Am Rimu bears an 'Ancestral Coat', a series of tattoos presented to the child of a Dub'sag that has come of age. Am Rimu's 'Coat' is on his back, depicting designs and sacred geometry meant to emulate the Bison's power and strength. His complexion is much paler compared to his comrades, as he is a child of the Green Steppes, a portion of the Badlands that extended farther North and away from the desert's harsh climate. His many battles and fights have left Am Rimu with the face of a brick (and about as handsome as one too) supposedly lent from all the brawls he's been in (and the number of times that face has been broke against a wall). His nose has been broken more times than it hasn't and is more crooked than a river running down a forested mountain. When combined with his already rough and scarred appearance, has done nothing but increase the intimidating atmosphere that traditionally surrounds the man. He has a chiseled jaw like iron; one that has had all its baby teeth knocked from it in fistfights and, as the other Kalbishirur ''will claim, as calloused as a bicorn stuck on a brindle for too long. Because of his many scars, Am Rimu tends to wear long sleeves; what his home tribe and even Durah claims to be badges of honor have instead left him with few merchants or civilians who wish to interact with him, many of the merchants kicking him out of their shops or refusing to do buisness with him, fearing him a thug or a theif. As such, he has taken to bringing other Kalbishirur with him while in public, usually the lone female Saminduru, Zerleg, or Edakua, whose kind nature puts people at ease. In his home tribe those scars would be seen as badges of honor-Durah at least still claims they are, and while he recognizes the issues the scars bring, Am Rimu is no less proud at each one he has earned. '''Relationships (WIP)' As one of the oldest members of the Kalbisharur zi Agu'Rimanis, Am Rimu holds the relationships with those of his fellow tribesmen in high regards, and is loyal to a fault to them, in particularly Azag Uru'mir, who proved her power to him at a young age that left a lasting impression on him. Zerleg "You always were an ass, Am Rimu." Childhood with Zerleg placed the two at odds with eachother. The two viewed themselves more as enemies than rivals, with Am Rimu constantly bullying and belittling Zerleg, despite the age difference between the two of them being less than a month. Since her arrival, Am Rimu held the girl in contempt, recognizing her not as a Dub'sag-Dumu, ''or child of the Dub'sag, but rather a ''geme'dim, or work-slave; the lowest caste of a Saminduru tribe and one unfit for bearing the Ancestral Coat that rested on Zerleg's right arm. The two fought often, where it was easier for Zerleg to run to the security of Azag rather than face Am Rimu's fists. Eventually, however, Zerleg grew tired of Am Rimu's beatings, and taught herself to fight back, taking everyone off guard and beating Am Rimu not once, not twice, but three times, to the point where Am Rimu grew humble enough to recognize Zerleg as an equal. As adults, Zerleg's relationship with Am Rimu has grown, where Am Rimu is quick to listen to her plans and advice, and support her in her decisions as Azag's second-in-command. The two have a love-hate friendship, and are often the first to argue with each other. Durah "Had we still been of Arbutu, our paths would never have crossed, Old Friend." Am Rimu's closest friend and confident. One of the older Saminduru, Durah values the ways of his people and works hard to keep their traditions alive, something which Am Rimu respects and even helps him with. Am Rimu was the first to befriend Durah when the darker youth arrived on horseback with the Damkianna, and where Am Rimu helped teach him Falken, Durah helped Am Rimu remember the Old Ways and taught him how to keep the traditions alive. The two hold a deep comradaries which has lasted through childhood, been tested by Niflheim, and upheld through adulthood. Edakua "My strengths extend beyond my fists." Another candidate for Am Rimu's bullying throughout his childhood, Edakua was one of the later Saminduru to arrive in Niflheim. A skinny, gangly child without a hint of muscle on him, he was quick to take the brunt of Am Rimu's aggression when Zerleg no longer tolerated it. However, unlike Zerleg, Edakua displayed a remarkable capability to roll with the punches, and when Am Rimu realized his jibes and punches had no effect on the younger Saminduru, turned his aggression else where. In adulthood, though the two are not as close, Edakua is always the first to treat his injuries when blood is spilt and a new scar is added to Am Rimu's ever growing collection; a skill that originally went unappreciated until Edakua saved Am Rimu's knee after a bad blow had almost destroyed the knee cap. Now, whenever an injury is acquired, Am Rimu is quick to force the victim, including himself, to Edakua's attention, and holds a great gratitude for the younger man. Category:Niflheim Category:Falkin Category:Wilder Category:Characters